OUR Harry Potter story: The entire collection
by booklover19971
Summary: Five more girls are sorted in Gryffindor. One from a dark family. One from a grey family. Three from light familes. And Three with secrets that could destroy them.  I wonder the results.  Slightly AU as it gets on.
1. Book 1: Chapter 1

**YEAR 1: Our HP story Year 1**

**Rachel POV: **

I ran through the barrier and appeared on the platform 9¾. With the help of my parents got my owl and my trunk onto the train. My father handed my spending money while my sister was upset because she wanted to go to Hogwarts as well. I went inside the train and found a carriage with three people in it. I knocked on the door and said "Can I sit here please, I told my friend to come and find me since she has a habit of arriving late." I was given a response by a girl with long brown hair she replied by saying, "sure, I'm Georgia; I'm guessing you are a first year too. This is Katie Cross and Michelle Taute." One of the other girls smiled and shook her head then said "Calm down G, if not for our sake then, how are you going to be a Slytherin? By the way I'm Katie that's Michelle." I smiled and sat down next to Katie when she noticed my magazine, it was a muggle one but well enough it was good. I let her flick through it as Frankie walked in and said "There you are! Hey I'm Frankie." Katie smiled still looking at the magazine in confusion, Georgia looked over and said in confusion "Why are the pictures staying still?" I looked at her in surprise Michelle answered my question by saying "Pureblood, her family respects but doesn't like muggles." Georgia smiled then looked at Frankie and said "Well, let's introduce ourselves, I'm Georgia, that's Michelle, That's Katie and I'm kind of guessing you know Rachel."

After a lot of conversation a boy walked in, he was about to introduce himself when Katie said "Ladies, this is Draco Malfoy, only son and heir to the Malfoy line." Draco looked at Katie and said "Cross." He looked around to see Georgia who nodded at him then said "Go Draco, I think Blaize or was it... Yes it was Pansy, she's looking for you and no I'm sooo not hiding you from her." The boy walked out and I noticed Georgia relaxed.

**KATIE POV:**

As Malfoy walked out we started our conversations again, Georgia pestering Rachel about the muggle world. Me and Frankie were talking about Horses while Michelle just seemed content with her rather large book. After a few minutes Georgia started pestering Michelle while Rachel joined mine and Frankie's conversation. As soon as we got onto the interesting topic of Breeds of horses another first year walked in, she had brown busy hair and said in a very patriotic voice, "Excuse me, have you seen a toad a boy named Neville's lost one." Michelle looked at her and said "I'm sorry, we haven't. Have you tried the accio spell?" The girl shook her head and said "No I didn't, can you do it please I want to see it done oh yes the Toads name is Trevor. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." Michelle looked at her and took out her wand then said "Accio Trevor." Georgia quickly opened the door and a toad came (literally) flying in, I caught it just before it splattered into the window. Rachel smiled and said "Well, you can sit with us Hermione if you want but while we all get changed do you want to give Neville back his toad." Hermione nodded and I carefully placed the toad into her palm, she then walked off. As we all got changed Frankie asked Georgia about the sorting which to she replied "I don't know all my father would say is that 'you can ask where you want to go'"

After we all got changed, Georgia looked outside and said "I'm going to try and find Hermione and Neville. Cya at the sorting." She then casually walked out of the compartment.

As the train stopped we all got out hearing a call "First years this way!" I saw Georgia walking next to Neville and then literally run into this boy with very messy hair. He turned and she said something to him and he nodded in return. Georgia got on a boat with Draco and two other boys, Hermione got on with Neville and two other boys, while I got on a boat with Rachel, Frankie and Michelle. As we turned I saw Hogwarts, it was better than my parents ever described, I turned behind to see Rachel and Frankie staring in wonder at it, while when I turned to Michelle she was to also staring at it in wonder. Hagrid showed us where we were going, we all were introduced to Professor McGonagall who gave us a speech about houses being our family. Georgia appeared by my side while Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy got at each other's throats. I saw Michelle roll her eyes and Professor McGonagall walked in then we all followed her where there was a hat sitting on a stool, Professor McGonagall started calling our names and I drowned the first ones out until she yelled,

"_Hannah Abbot...Hufflepuff!"_

"_Francessca Bradbury...Gryffindor!"_

"_Susan Bones... Hufflepuff!"_

"_Katie Cross"_ I walked up to the stool and sat down as soon as the hat went onto my head it yelled _"Gryffindor!"_ I smiled and the hat was taken of me then I made my way over to where Frankie who hugged me and we both sat down.

**FRANKIE POV**

"_Hermione Granger...Gryffindor!"_

I smiled at Hermione and hugged her, she smiled and sat next to me.

"_Rachel Jay...Gryffindor!"_

Rachel sat opposite and said "Georgia is either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

"_Neville Longbottom...Gryffindor!" _

Neville sat by Hermione after having to run back to give back the hat.

"_Draco Malfoy...Slytherin"_

He smirked I saw Georgia look at him, he nodded and walked to the table of the snakes.

"_Pansy Parkinson...Slytherin!"_

Pansy walked over following where Draco had graced a few seconds before, she sat next to Draco and started talking to him.

"_Georgia Peterson...Gryffindor!" _

Georgia smiled and I saw the smile not getting to her eyes, I clapped for her and she walked over to our table and sat in an empty space and mouthed the word "Later" to Rachel. Who nodded in return, She then turned her head towards the sorting."

"_Harry Potter...Gryffindor!" _

The cheer was deafening and Georgia hugged him and whispered something into his ear. They then sat down while another name was called out.

"_Michelle Taute...Gryffindor!"_

We all clapped and Michelle sat next to Neville, she smiled at us then turned towards the sorting.

"_Ronald Weasely...Gryffindor!"_

He came down to where our table was and immediately sat next to Harry Potter, while getting congratulated by all his brothers. A number of other names were called out then the last boy was called.

"_Blaize Zambi...Slytherin!"_

Georgia leaned towards me and said "We might all be in different dorms, I'm rather scared there has never been a Peterson in Gryffindor before."

All the first year Gryffindor's followed Percy Weasely to our new common room when I walked up the stairs that we were instructed to I saw my name on a gold plack.

FRANCESSCA BRADBURY

KATIE CROSS

RACHEL JAY

GEORGIA PETERSON

MICHELLE TAUTE

I yelled "Rachel, Katie, Michelle, Georgia we're in the same room!" They all ran up the stairs and Georgia bolted inside and yelled "WOW all out stuff is in here! There you are Snowy!" I followed Katie inside to see Georgia holding a pure white cat in her arms, she smiled and said "This is my cat Snowy, just a warning she'll come onto your beds and I gave up stopping her a few months ago." We all sat down while Georgia started going through her trunk for something, I heard a loud crash and Michelle winced then looked in and said "Untracable extendable charm, nice!" Georgia smiled and said "It was my step-mother. She's very good at charms. Ah here it is!" We all crowded around and Georgia pulled out a bag and a book, well more like a journal but it was full. I saw a name on the front written in Golden ink,

_Property of Lilly Elizabeth Evans _

_To my beloved God Daughter use it to cheer you up when you need to._

Katie opened the bag to see a box of chocolates and a large bottle of butter beer. With eight glasses, Georgia walked out of the room and got the rest of the new Gryffindor girls we spent a while sharing and talking the chocolates, I noticed that Georgia had hidden her book. The other girls introduced themselves as Padma, Lavender and we already knew Hermione. When we all fished Georgia told everyone to go to bed since we had potions first thing apparently. All the other girls quickly ran to their dorm and we all got changed, Georgia putting her book in the bag then practically collapsing onto her bed and falling asleep. I got into my bed and fell asleep wondering what would happen during our time at Hogwart's.


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**POV Michelle**

A couple of days past, it turned out that since there were so many Gryffindor's this year we could work together without paring with any other houses. In 'DADA' as Georgia nicknamed it, she nearly fell asleep having to be kept awake by Hermione, who Georgia invited to join us all in the library. We all excelled at different things, Rachel transfiguration, Frankie Charms, Katie 'DADA', while I found like Rachel charms easier. Georgia it seemed was a natural at keeping awake in History of Magic and doing her homework then and potions. Now that was a surprise.

POTIONS LESSON

Everyone was quiet the Slytherin's seemed to be laughing at everyone, Georgia seemed more relaxed than most and was telling Hermione something to which Hermione didn't seem to like. Everyone sat with their partners, I sat with Rachel and saw Frankie and Katie sit together while, while Georgia sat next to Malfoy. Ok, she's lost it.

Professor Snape walked in his cloak bellowing behind him, he immediately gave a speech which I saw Harry Potter write down. Georgia looked at Harry with a 'mask' on, I could tell she was faking since well, she flinched whenever Parkinson touched her. During class Professor Snape actually complemented her, and then said "I trust your mother is well Miss Peterson?" Georgia in reply said "Yes Professor, my father also sends his regards and his congratulations you once again missed the summer gala." Professor Snape smirked later he gave her ten points for an 'immaculate potion.' Though gave Draco 10 as well. After class when we headed to the great hall she refused to answer any questions.

NOW BACK TO THE PRESENT

All the first years went towards one of the schools many courtyards for our first Quiditch lesson, Ron was telling everyone about his games with his brothers while Harry was quiet. Georgia was talking to Katie, I noticed then that Rachel and Georgia were both rather pale I sat next to Rachel and started a conversation about horses. We then stood up when Katie pulled the pale Hermione of the grass.

The lesson was interesting to say the least; Draco took Neville's rememberall which prompted Frankie and Rachel into an argument with his cronies. Katie got onto her broom alongside Harry and they flew into the air both looking like they were both naturals, Katie said she hadn't rode a broom since she was 6, while Harry from what I knew was raised by muggles.

Hmm... When Draco threw it towards Professor McGonagall's office when Harry and Katie went after it they went much faster than they should, I distantly heard Georgia yelling at someone, probably Draco. Katie went closer to the building, they both caught it and Harry headed back with Katie following him. I turned to see the other Gryffindor's were running towards them I looked at Rachel who was telling Katie off and congratulating her at the same time while Frankie was by the archway then yelled "Professor McGonagall is here!" That caused everyone to run back to their places but she took Harry and Katie away.

Later when allowed to fly, Rachel and Frankie were both told to keeo up the good work since apparently they were born chases.

At lunch Georgia asked Katie and Harry what was going on and they replied "Seekers," Katie turned out to be reserve while Harry was on the team. Wood was I quote Fred and George "Skipping for joy." At the prospect of two new chasers, a reserve seeker and a seeker.

**POV Frankie**

Unfortunately the next week we had was uneventful apart from the fact it was Halloween, Georgia was talking with Fred and George all I caught from their sentences was 'potions... greasy git... revenge..' Hmmm... Need to keep an eye on them.

Ok...

At the Halloween feast nothing happened apart from when Georgia looked up from her conversation after turning her gaze towards Ron and said "Ron where is Hermione?" Lavender replied by saying "She's in the toilets crying, he insulted her." Dear Merlin I could practically feel Georgia's anger here, Georgia hissed "If anything happens to her, I swear I will hold you responsible!" Ron gulped along with Katie and Oliver. I looked at Katie who mouthed "Later." I nodded and got back to eating the sweets that were prepared for us. Then Quirell came running in and yelled "Troll in the dungeons, thought you might want to know." He then fell flat on his face immediately the hall erupted into chaos. I saw Harry looking confused why everyone else was screaming; this went on for a few seconds and Dumbledore yelled out "SILENCE!" The hall immediately turned to Dumbledore who then said "Now, Prefects will escort there house mates to their Dormitories."

Every year followed a prefect, the first years followed Percy. Katie was talking to Rachel while Michelle was looking all over the place when I stepped beside her she said "Percy. Harry, Ron and Hermione are not here, I think Harry went with Ron to warn Hermione about the troll." Percy visibly paled and said "Peterson! Cross you will take your fellow first years to the common room. While I will..." Rachel interrupted him by saying "Professor McGonagall! Harry Ron and Hermione are missing!" McGonagall smiled and parted to reveal a dirty looking Hermione, Ron and Harry. Though the latter two looked sheepish, Georgia ran forward and hugged Hermione then proceeded to drag her towards the common room. Katie ran up ahead motioning us to follow her, Rachel kept up with Katie while Michelle slowed down to talk to Harry and Ron. When we got to the common room, Georgia was chaseing Hermione with her wand and Katie was laughing. When I went up to her and asked "What's happening?" Katie managed to stop laughing and say "Georgia wants to experiment with a charm her step mother used; it flattens hair making it straight. It's quite funny Hermione is refused and Georgia started chasing her around the common room."I smiled for a second then the hilarity of the situation hit me especially when Hermione sent a charms spell at Georgia who then dived onto the ground, the spell unfortunately hit Harry whose hair promptly turned a bright red, A blushing Hermione removed the charm with a murmur and a flick of her wand. To which after Ron quickly exclaimed "Bloody Hell. I might actually pass class with help from you Hermione." Hermione blushed while Georgia smiled.


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

POV MICHELLE

I walked beside Georgia talking about our charms homework, Georgia was much better at the practice then theory, it was quite funny when I got a package with a letter written in paper, the package containing muggle pens... that was funny. Rachel, Frankie and Katie were already in the library, scanning over a book I saw the title _'fantastic beasts and where to find them_.' Georgia muttered something about unicorns and other horse related animals. The next few days passed normally, Georgia refused to even touch the stands for the Quiditch match but said sorry to Harry and Oliver before she was killed by them ran back to the library where I was reading while Katie, Rachel and Frankie had gone to the match.

When we both walked into the common room Georgia gave a book that was in her bag to Rachel and said "Don't knock yourself out with it and for Merlin's sake don't let Percy see it or any prefect for that matter." I looked shocked at what Georgia gave Rachel 'Dark Creatures how to identify, track and hurt them.' That was in the restricted section of the library...

The next few weeks past fine, until a rather odd incident... Katie, Frankie and Rachel attempted then were joined by Harry and Ron to try and get Georgia, Hermione and Neville on a broom, note to self: Neville, Hermione and Georgia both have Acrophobia, (fear of heights) which was funny since as soon as they got a few meters of the ground, well they no Georgia fell of her broom, Hermione's nearly bucked while Neville's his wouldn't get off the ground.

In the end Katie gave up after Georgia landed on the ground and practically said she would help Katie do her 'DADA' and Potions homework, though she promised harry information about his father's family. Katie, unfortunately for Georgia, didn't forget and Georgia helped her with her homework in the library later ending up helping Harry and Ron's with there's with Hermione.

A few weeks before Christmas me and Frankie walked down towards the main common room to see Neville frozen and lieing on the ground, I took one look at him and Frankie said "expletio alica."The spell immediately stopped and he stood up in a flash to be supported by me so he didn't fall over. He explained that Hermione had used a spell on him so she, Harry and Ron could sneak out. I was not happy, those three had already lost enough points since they were caught by McGonagall out after curfew, 50 points each. Dear lord Katie and Georgia both yelled at them. I looked at Frankie who said "Let's not mention this to Georgia or Katie, they would probably kill them in their sleep." Well knowing Georgia she would probably get someone else to do it..." I smiled the mental image of both Georgia and Katie attempting to kill the 'golden trio' as they had been dubbed by everyone.

(A few days later)

POV GEORGIA

I walked into the library and sat next to Hermione to see her practically ravaging the library for books. She looked at my confused face and said "A name I've heard of him somewhere... Do you know where I could find any reference to Nicolas Flamel?" I looked at her a bit shocked and replied "Come on I think Michelle has written something about it somewhere..." She followed me to where Michelle was sitting, when she asked Michelle said "Nicolas Flamel is the only known creator of the Philosophers Stone also the world's oldest wizard, I think he's 364 while his wife is 363. The Philosophers stone is a stone that turns metal into pure gold and gives the user immortality if you produce the Elixer. I believe that his last recorded appearance was at the Peterson summer ball, Georgia?" I nodded and said "My father's great-great Grandfather was like a brother to him, so he protects my family. You could say he's like my step in Grandfather figure, his wife taught me a bit of etiquette. I've known him since the day I was born." Hermione nodded to us and said a hurried "Thank you." She then decided to run out of the library, knocking all in her path out of her way. I turned towards Michelle and said "Was it something I said?" Which made Michelle hit her palm on her head and sigh, I tilted my head in confusion and said "Never mind Georgia, don't you have to pack for Christmas, I believe you're going home?"

My eyes widened and I ran out of the library towards the common room through a portrait passage that made it a great deal quicker. When I got into the common room, I ran up to my room to pack my things since I'd done all my homework and made Harry, Rachel, Katie and Frankie do it as well. When I'd finished my packing I smiled then ran back downstairs grabbing the presents I'd bought and placed them in the pile of presents in the room. Then ran down the stairs to see Rachel and the others saying goodbye to Hermione and I ran past them to see my father. Who was taking me home; he smiled and lifted me up then said "You look more like your mother and uncle every day. Your Grandfather is at the house we're hosting the winter gala this year." I internally moaned and ran towards Harry who looked between me and my father in surprise I smiled then said "Harry this is my father, Vincent. Father this is Harry, Aunty Lilly and Uncle Prongs child." Father shook Harry hand then said "Come Georgia it's time to go. We wouldn't want to be late for your visit with your grandfather." I grabbed my case and me and my father went home via the floo.

I got some floo powder in my hand and yelled _"PETERSON HALL_!" then threw the powder on the ground and I appeared out of the fireplace in the main hall. I looked around and said "It's good to be back."


	4. Book 1: Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

POV KATIE

"Katie Rebecca Cross, Lucinda Cross! Get out of bed, and come and eat breakfast." I ran down the stairs of the house and sat at my chair at the table in the kitchen. My father walked in and remembered to duck before he hit the doorway again. "Hey Katie there's a letter here, it looks really formal. The owl's glaring at me." I ran towards where Lucinda had an owl on her hand, I took the letter from the owl the address on the owl just said 'Katie Rebecca Cross' I opened it, the seal on the letter was a 'LoC' I wonder what it stood for? Around the edge there was a snake enabled on the wax. Inside the envelope there was a letter.

**Dear Katie Rebecca Cross**

**You are officialy invited to the Peterson's annual winter gala.**

**On the 20th December, At Peterson manor in the winter gardens,**

**If you wish to come please floo to the address, 'Peterson Hall' at 1pm on the 20th December if you are late you won't be able to come.**

**From**

**Lady Peterson****.**

I saw there was another note in the letter I unfolded it and it stated in rather messy writing.

**Hope you can come. Its formal wear before you ask the seal literally stands for 'Liberi of coluber' which translates into 'Children of snakes' (I don't **u**nderstand why trust me I've asked ****a****lot****.)**

**(By the way you have a plus one)**

**Georgia**

I sent an owl back after my parents agreed, for the rest of the day I looked for a dress decided to bring my friend Millie, we had became friends since our mothers worked together. Millie attended the Beabautons and lived in France with her father's relatives during the school year; she always managed to come for birthdays and parties though. I sent a message using the floo. The reply I got was a simple **you bet. **

The next day I discovered that Georgia had also invited Rachel, Michelle and Frankie. When I thought of it the Petersons never invited any half-bloods. I wonder how Georgia... I have a feeling her step-mother doesn't know Michelle and Rachel are half-bloods... Sneaky I like it.

A few days past I decided to wear a simple blue dress with robes on the top. I flooed to Peterson Hall to be greeted by a woman with black hair and blue eyes, I smiled and politely asked "Excuse me, do you know where Georgia is?" The woman looked at me and said "oh, you mean Heiress Peterson she's with the other children in the informal living room." I nodded and followed Malfoy into a room, when I got out of the room I saw a beautiful Fresco of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. The latter waved and I smiled then I heard a yell "KATIE!" I spun around to be swarmed over by my friends. Georgia was wearing a red dress, Rachel and Frankie wore simple dresses in different shades of green while Michelle wore a simple creamy colour. I also noticed Blaize Zambi, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom and a few people of nearly every house I noticed me and Rachel, Frankie, Michelle and Georgia were the only Gryffindors. Millie immediately started talking to Daphne.

POV Georgia

The Christmas gala was up to normal standards, absolutely boring until I showed Katie, Rachel, Katie and Michelle upstairs where my room was. Thank goodness the house elves cleaned it. Katie looked at me and said "From the state you leave our dorm in I'm guessing your family have house elves?" I nodded in reply and pushed my bookcase towards the wardrobe when it finally shifted into the position. Michelle said "Secret Passage!" I smiled and said "Yes, it leads to my private room once I show it to you you'll be able to come in and out whenever you please." I smiled at there surprised faces, and they followed me to a circular room, the walls completely covered in books apart from one wall that had two paintings on it. One was covered by a piece of fabric, which painting was of my mother, father, aunt, uncle and the man that betrayed them. The painting I never wanted them seeing. I pointed to the red sofa that they sat on, well Michelle, Rachel and Katie did. Frankie ended up sitting on the arm of the chair, I pointed to the painting of to them a sleeping woman and shook my head and yelled "MUM!" The portrait woke up with a start and I introduced her to my friends. Katie, Rachel and Frankie liked her since it turned out she rode horses.

POV Michelle

I sat on the sofa listening to Katie, Rachel and Frankie talk about horses to Georgia's mothers portrait, now I looked between them Georgia had her eyes and dimple when she smiled, and had her father's hair texture, I noticed that Georgia's mother hair was blonde and had one eye that was blue. Georgia pointed to some books in the room and said she wanted them back by the end of the holidays then sat at her desk and wrote into her journel and handed Rachel a package and just said "Give to Harry I won't be at Hogwarts until the 3rd day of school, I've got to see my great-grandmother on my mother's side, she's ill. She has something she wants to show me, I have a feeling it might be my aunt and uncle's will." After we had all left my mother took my hand and apparated me home after I said goodbye to everyone.

It was a few days till we got back to Hogwarts, I met Rachel, Katie and Frankie on the train. Hermione was there as well, Rachel as good to her promise gave Harry the package which was revealled to be two books on the inside cover of the top one it said:

"**Icy, Please give this to Pronglet when he's twelve if this appears in your home."**

In a different colour it said:

"Please give this to Prongslet. For my sake if anything happens to me and flower.

James Alexander Potter."

Harry looked at Rachel then breathed "Thanks Rachel, I think these are my fathers and mothers journals." Rachel smiled and said "I was given them by a friend." She then walked towards the common room. When Georgia came back she had got paler and when we asked her what was wrong she just said "Dead, She's dead the only member of my family who remembers or even talks about my uncle and aunt is gone. In her will she left me everything. I miss her..." When I hugged her, Georgia relaxed but I noticed she didn't cry until we were in our dorm.


	5. Book 1: Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4 – PART 2**

POV RACHEL

The rest of the holidays past normally, for Christmas we stayed at the family home, Katie sent me some photos of her horses, Michelle and Georgia both bought me books on magical creatures, Georgia had folded the corners of the page of creatures to do with horses. Frankie had got tickets to the muggle horse show Olympia, for me. I was practically shaking of excitement just thinking about it.

For Katie. Frankie and I bought tickets for her and her sister for a magical horse show, which I saw in a magical magazine. For Georgia and Michelle I gave them muggle scrap books which I hope Michelle sent a Georgia a letter about how she was meant to use it. Merlin knows what would happen if she didn't.

When we returned to school Georgia was late since she had to see a relative who it turned out had died a day before she arrived.

A few days after school started and Georgia came back, I went down to the common room to see Neville on the floor again. I ran upstairs to our dorm to see Michelle, Georgia and Katie awake. Georgia took one look at me and said "Neville been frozen by Hermione again hasn't he?" I nodded and Georgia walked down the stairs. Michelle said "Rachel. Hermione, Harry and Ron are going to the third floor. We will get a teacher. Katie. You and Georgia go to the third floor to try and stop them." Katie nodded and ran out of the room, Michelle stood up and we both ran out of the common room, towards where Professor McGonagall's office was. I hope Georgia and Katie could help Harry and the others if we weren't there in time.

POV GEORGIA

I ran beside Michelle through the halls onto the third floor, where we ran through the 'forbidden' door. When we got in we were confronted by Professor Snape. "Professor Snape. Harry Ron and Hermione have gone after the stone. I think they thought someone was going after it." Professor Snape looked at both me and Katie and said "Miss Peterson, Miss Cross. I will lecture you both later but it seems I have to go and stop Potter, Granger and Weasely from doing something stupid now go to Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore and tell them." I nodded and Katie pulled me out of the room. We both ran out of the corridor to see Headmaster Dumbledore walking towards the door, he went past us and I said "Professor we weren't here. I really don't want my father telling me of." He turned his head and nodded then speeded up towards the door. Katie pulled me faster towards the dorm. When we got there Michelle and Rachel were there talking to the now awake Frankie, who didn't look to happy... not good.


	6. Book 1: Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

POV Frankie 

Georgia, Rachel, Katie and Michelle all apologised since they left me also made me promise not to tell anyone. Oddly there was a box of muggle chocolates on Michelle's bed with a note: **"Thanks. We won't tell." **I smiled at the writing immediacy knowing it was Hermione's since Ron's handwriting is definitely not neat. Katie had to fill in for the last game of the season, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Somehow Georgia had agreed to come and support Gryffindor in the match.

THE GAME: POV FRANKIE

Katie came on to the pitch with the rest of the team, Katie had borrowed Harry broom, and I hoped he didn't mind. He practically worshiped the air the broom flew in. The match went on and on, Fred and George beating the Hufflepuff chasers up, poor blighters, I pitied them. Katie was flying above the players, I hope she wasn't too nervous. As Alicia and Katie Bell together scored a shot with the quaffle, that landed Gryffindor with 90 points. Katie dived.  
>"WOW, she's good." I looked around to see Georgia watching Katie dive with her mouth slightly open, until she realised I was watching her then blushed and shut her mouth. I tried not to laugh and Michelle said "Wait. Katie's going to hit the ground if she keeps diving like that." I focused my attention on Katie to see Michelle was correct. Katie just managed to pull up in time while the Hufflepuff seeker crashed to the ground. Ouch.<p>

I heard the Slytherin's boo along with the Hufflepuffs while Katie flew very fast towards a glint of gold. Katie got faster while the reserve seeker for Hufflepuff came on, Cedric Digory the object of practically every girls fantasies. Well known as one of the best seekers to walk the walls of Hogwarts. This was definitely going to be good. Katie and Cedric were both very close to the snitch. Katie caught it just before losing her balance on the broom to be caught by Cedric who helped her gain it again. She then landed on the ground, Georgia pulled me and Rachel towards the exit of the stands and Michelle followed us. Rachel hugged her and also said "That was stupid, daring and very good to watch!" I looked at Georgia who just looked as though she was trying and failing not to laugh. It was time for the party Fred and George had arranged.

THE PARTY: POV MICHELLE

The common room's tables were covered in food and drinks, All supplied by house elves of course, I guess Fred and George knew their way to the kitchens. Katie and Harry were both the stars of the party, Georgia had already gone to the room claiming she didn't like parties, while Rachel and Frankie were talking to Hermione about something. I went over to Fred and George to see them holding a bracelet that I recognised as Georgia's. I took it from there hand and they said:

"You might... want to be careful... that's got glamour runes...and spells inlaid in it... we've not touched it before you ask." I nodded and went upstairs to see Georgia on her bed I went towards her and her head tilted towards me, I was surprised to see her eyes were different one was green the exact shape as Harry's, while the other was a blue colour.

I looked at her and she said "I'm related to Harry since his mother did a ceremony with my father to make her his sister, while my mother was his cousin on his dad's side. He can't know Michelle, please." I nodded and gave her back her braclet which turned her eyes back to their usual brown colour.

THE TRAIN JOURNEY: POV RACHEL

We all boarded the train after the feast which Dumbledore gave Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville a lot of points each which caused Gryffindor to win the house cup.

I got on the train and found a compartment with Michelle, Katie, Frankie and Georgia. Georgia who had, once again forgotten to pack until last night quickly fell asleep after putting her bag on the rack above the seats. Michelle shook her head and murmured something that sounded something on the lines of. "Well it serves her right. She does need to remember things that involve work." I smiled then started talking to Katie quietly about horses, when it was time to get changed. Michelle and Frankie woke Georgia up and we all got changed. Georgia had been affected by our clothing styles, since she was wearing jeans and a simple plain shirt with a pale coloured jacket. While Katie was wearing the same but her top was patterned. I was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt that had a horse on the back alongside Frankie whose horse print was on the front.

"Katie, Rachel isn't your little sisters starting next year?" Both me and Katie turned and looked at Georgia and I said "Yes, Claire's starting next year with Lucinda." Katie smiled and finished me off by saying, "Lucinda will probably be in Gryffindor while Claire from what we've heard from Rachel might be in Slytherin." Georgia chuckled and we all left, Georgia and Michelle leaving last since they needed to get there bags from the rack. Georgia ran onto the platform in front of us to be hugged by a man and woman, I went to my family where my mother and sister were, Michelle walked over towards a woman who had her trunk. Katie towards her mother, father and sister, my mother pulled Claire towards the exit and I followed them, dragging my trunk as I did.

I wondered what the summer would bring...


	7. Book 2: Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

POV RACHEL

I stepped out of the car after Frankie, I'm glad she decided to stay for part of June. When we both followed Aunty and Uncle Mason, we were shown in to a house which looked a bit too well clean, Georgia could learn lessons of who ever cleans this place. A woman with a very long neck showed us to the living room where my uncle and the rather over-weight man started talking about the deal. I looked at the boy who around my age and said "Um... Can we look around?" The boy in return grunted so Frankie and me slipped out of the room, and then quietly walked up the stairs to see a heavily locked door. Frankie tapped against the door and whispered "Um Hello?" In reply there was an "Um. Hi, Dobby stop that!"

There was a crash and Frankie finally managed to unlock the door, when we opened it to reveal... "Harry!" I hugged him and he said "Rachel...Frankie lovely to see you, Frankie what it that?" Frankie took one look at the creature on the bed and said "That's a house elf, I'm guessing it's not yours? Who is your master...Dobby?" The creature, Dobby looked at her and vanished in a pop. Harry gestured to his bed where Frankie sat down and said "Georgia will probably know the owner. Oh by the way she's been dragged in, in an attempt to rescue you by the Weasely's there coming in there car to pick you up and take you to there family summer house just north of London."

Harry seemed surprised at this information; his uncle came in and said "There you are! Your aunt and Uncle are worried about you." His acting skills were appalling, I looked at my uncle behind him who just shook his head, I smiled and said "Thank you for your hospitality, Bye Harry!" When we left my aunt and uncle just said "No deal." I nodded and looked out of the back window seeing Privit Drive fade into the distance then Little Wingeing. When we arrived back at Aunty's house I ran into my room where my owl was, I sent a note to Fred and George which said '**He knows, there was something blocking his mail.'** Frankie left back to her home the next day while I was picked up by my mum who apparated us home. When I got there, there was three letters on the table two were addressed to me, the other to Claire who when handed it promptly started yelling 'I got my letter!' I opened the letter from Georgia first, it stated.

'**Heya Guys. **

**I'm sorry you couldn't attend the gala this year.**

**(You are so lucky!)**

**The purebloods (Malfoy's Parkinson's.) are in a hype about something. (House elves rule!) Look I'm at the summer home now my step-mother is somewhere. **

**Looking forward to seeing you **

**Georgia**

POV GEORGIA

I waited outside the front door and saw a flying car land on the road. I smiled at the stunned faces in the car. When they landed I ran to see their faces. "This is your family's summer house!" I looked at Ron and tilted my head and said "It's mine, my aunt and mother left it to me in there wills. Why?" Ron looked at me then fainted; I looked at Harry and said "is it something I said?" He looked at me and nodded then said "It's huge!" To that I replied "Harry...This is called a summer home for a reason we hold all gala's at the hall, it's really where I grew up until I was 3 when my mother died." Harry nodded and I handed the letter to Fred or George, and then stated "Give that to your mother." They both nodded then left, picking Ron up on the way and putting it in the car. Harry smiled then said "Got anything to eat?" I nodded, grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the kitchens where the house elves looked at Harry and started gushing over him, I ordered some cereal and orange juice for both of us. When we'd both had finished I showed him where the house elves had moved his trunks and owl. The door opened to him and I whispered "This is where my aunt and uncle slept."

He traced the pictures of the stag, grim, rat, werewolf and the flower and I said "It's a Lilly, the flower. I have one of those murals in my room." He nodded and continued tracing it. "Harry. Katie, Hermione, Frankie and Lucinda are meeting us in Diagon Alley. I have to stop in Knockturn alley though, while you're with them." He nodded in reply and began looking over his book list and said "An entire list of Lockhart books? Who's Lockhart?" I shook my head and said "The reason why my father ordered the books this year, for both of us. Katie and the others have done the same, I think using my father's books for extra study." Harry looked at me and nodded.


	8. Book 2: Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

POV Michelle

Harry left the group with Hermione to find the Weasely's where they had arranged to meet. We got all our school supplies when Rachel asked where Georgia was, Katie just replied "With her father collecting potions." Frankie looked at her and added "they've gone to Knockturn alley and trust me Georgia said she's been there a lot." We met up with the rest of the group at Flourish and Botts, where Harry was been photographed with Lockhart by a photographer from the Dailey prophet, poor thing. Lockhart also announced he was going to be out new defence against the Dark Arts professor. I murmured "Oh...Brilliant, back to self study I guess." Katie gave me a nod along with the others when I heard someone say. "Bet you enjoyed that Potter! The famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Ginny stepped in front of Harry and said "Leave him alone." The boy being Draco Malfoy replied "Oh look Potter, got your self a girlfriend." "What's going to here?" A man and woman walked in, the woman with black hair and blue eyes, the other blonde haired and blue eyed that looked like Draco. The blonde man said "Arthur Weasely. You must have starved for a month to pay for all the supplies this year." A voice interrupted the arguing men "I believe that's what makes the Weasley's so honourable. They know when to share while Draco and I were spoilt by our parents, don't you agree Lucius." All heads turned to Georgia who I noticed was wearing a necklace with three charms on it that looked like seals.

Lucius nodded to her and said "Your carrying your grandmothers necklace, I believe that it was given to you when your mother died." Georgia frowned then said "Yes, and I don't need anyone gossiping about it." Wait, Georgia was threatening Malfoy senior. Draco walked down the stairs and left with his father. Georgia relaxed as they left and said "Mother, Fathers waiting for you." The woman left after nodding to Mr Weasely. Ron immediately said "What was that?" Georgia raised an eyebrow at him and said "That, Ron is what I am trained to deal with. I'll see you on the train, bye." She left the store her cloak flowing gracefully behind her. I noticed she turned her head back and nodded to me before being apparated away by her father, who was smirking!

POV Georgia

After the others left to buy their supplies, Father and I walked towards the entrance to Knockturn alley, when we briskly walked through, we walked into the shop that we could buy what we were looking for. Father walked in first, I walked in to see Aunty Cissa standing in the store with a hood covering the majority of her face. She smiled and looked at the shop keeper then said "The special bracelets, I ordered along with Lord Petersons please." The shop keeper nodded probably terrified since he had a death-eater, a black, and a death-eaters daughter in his shop. The man lifted a box on to the shelf; he opened it to reveal a leather bracelet and a necklace. The leather bracelet was black and had the Malfoy crest stamped on to it while the necklace had a silver chain and the Peterson crest on it. My father nodded and gave him the correct amount of gallons and him and Aunt Cissa left, father carrying the box, I turned to the salesmen and said "I may order other things from your store in the near future." I turned and left, I followed father to Diagon Alley, when we got there I walked straight to Florish and Bots where I saw my step-mother and Lucius. After 'passively' threatening him me and my friends went around the store picking up defence against the Dark Arts, I flicked through the books and sighed, I knew all the dark curses that my friends and were learning to defending myself against. I wonder what would happen if they knew, what my secret was...Only Michelle had a clue and still she didn't know the full thing.

POV Frankie

Georgia fell of the stack of books when Michelle told me that we were having Gildory Lockhart as a teacher this year. While Katie and I were busy laughing over her, while Rachel and Michelle helped her up. She looked at me and Katie and practically hissed "Pure Evil. You're both evil." I smirked and burst out laughing again. Michelle, Rachel and Georgia all started laughing, I focused on Georgia one of her eyes had just flashed an emerald. No... Georgia would tell us if she had any secrets. I went home and before I left I saw Rachel and her sister, fighting. My mother used a portkey to take me home. After gaining my bearings, I went up to my room to pack my things in my trunk, school started in a few days. I wondered what would happen this year.


	9. Book 2: Chapter 3

_POV Katie_

The rest of the summer past quickly mom taught me some basic things to control my inheritance while I wondered secretly why I felt so agitated around Georgia and Rachel, they weren't like me creature hybrids... were they?

1st September quickly came around. Lucinda and I quickly got onto the train, Lucinda quickly ran towards where the first years normally sit while I walked towards mine and the others designated compartment. On the way there I literally got run into by Georgia who was practically jumping up and down. She pulled me into the compartment and restarted her conversation with Rachel, I raised an eye brow at Rachel as though saying, 'What did you give her?' Frankie quickly threw a box at me I looked inside to see super sweet raw toffee; one of them was missing... Dear Merlin what would happen if you gave her the entire packet... No Katie lets not go there. I sat down and Rachel's sister Claire showed up for a few minutes then Hermione ran past and ran back, she was red in the face and asked "Have you seen Harry and Ron, I've been looking for them. No one's seen them." My eyes widened and someone replied "No. Hmmm wait a sec Rachel you said that the house elf at Harry's home is trying to prevent him from coming to Hogwarts?" Rachel nodded and Frankie added "The Elfs Name Dobby." Georgia immediately ran out of the compartment and Hermione said "Is she all right?" Michelle replied "She probably a) knows the owner or the more likely thing b is she's probably feeling ill after eating a who piece of that toffee stuff." Hermione quickly sat down and began reading.

While the others had a debate on whether Lockhart was a good teacher I left the compartment, I'd already changed into my uniform. I saw Georgia talking to Malfoy and then to a house elf when the house elf replied to her Georgia smacked her head against the wall of the train. Malfoy then said "Cross, what are you doing? Spying on-." He didn't get to answer because Georgia wacked him and hissed something under her breath." Malfoy said something to the elf and it left, he then went back into his compartment with his goons. Georgia walked up to me and made me promise not to tell a soul about what I'd just seen.

The feast past normally, Ginny Weasley sorted into Gryffindor with Lucinda while Claire was sorted into Slytherin most people looked surprised that the sister of Rachel one of the Gryffindor's was a Slytherin. Nothing else was exactly interesting till I heard a rumour that Harry and Ron had flown to Hogwarts in a magical 'car.' And they'd been caught by Filch and taken to Snape... OUCH. When the Weasely's heard Fred and George were trying desperately and failing not to laugh, Ginny was not laughing but smiling while Percy looked as though someone had made him eat one of Professor Snape's potions. Harry and Ron turned out did fly a car to Hogwarts, they received no dinner but did get a fare amount of glares, apparently they'd lost points, a fare amount, each.

The next day it was time for our first 'DADA' class, Michelle asked Lockhart question after question none of which he could answer, not even the first year level questions. Lockhart's reputation had immediately been cracked it shattered when he released Pixies into the room, then ran away leaving Michelle, me and Hermione to use a spell that slowed them down. Rachel and Frankie managed to somehow get Neville of the chandelier that the pixies had hung him on. When Lockhart came in Georgia threatened him, something about her Dad being on the school governors... I would off given Lockhart my pity if I didn't feel angry because we did something he ran away from.

_POV Rachel_

The next few days past normally in potions Snape took tons of points from Gryffindor, Georgia managed to get 5 points for the 40 we lost. Everyone was still in a gruff about Lockhart's 'lessons.' Even Michelle agreed we needed extra tutorage so in the end we started spending a lot of time in the library researching.

We went into greenhouses for Herbology to discover that we were caring for Mandrakes. Everyone put on the pink fluffy earmuffs. I immediately stood by Katie and the others. When Professor Sprout showed us what to do, Neville fainted. We left him as he was, when we pulled the Mandrakes out of their pots they screeched, Malfoy started poking one to near the mouth and it bit him, Frankie kindly pulled his finger out and used a spell on his finger. He nodded to her, in gratitude? I noticed that Georgia's kept on scratching her but where there should of been blood there was just plain skin, it was the same for Katie. I managed to put the baby Mandrake in its pot, but not before it scratched me, I watched as my skin healed and Michelle nudged me to get me out of my day dreams. When we were dismissed, all of us quickly discarded our earmuffs while Dean and Seamus attempted to wake Neville up. In the end I used evanerate on him, it woke him up rather quickly. We all managed to leave quickly and head up to transfiguration. Georgia showed us a secret passage to the Transfiguration class room, we got there before the others stepping out from a portrait.

In Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall showed us how to turn animals into water goblets, Ron's broken wand turned his rat, Scabber's into a furry water goblet. My owl turned into a silver water goblet. Katie's turned hers Hufflepuff yellow, Georgia's cat got turned into a glass water goblet, and Frankie's turned a chestnut colour while Michelle's turned a greyish colour.

Then at Halloween something awful happened. We all were walking down the corridor since Frankie managed to get a detention with Lockhart alongside Harry. The 'golden trio' suddenly ran ahead we caught up with them to see writing on the wall in blood.

_**The chamber of Secrets**_

_**Has been opened**_

_**Enemies of the Heir Beware**_

Michelle walked up to Mrs Norris and said "She's been petrified." I looked at Michelle who just shook her head, Malfoy then announced "Enemies of the Heir Beware. You'll be next Mudblood!" There was a resounding SLAP I span around to see Georgia glaring at Malfoy, the latter was rubbing his face in pain. Dear Merlin, Georgia just slapped Malfoy! She whispered something to him. He paled and stalked off, followed by his goons and friends. Dumbledore came quickly and told the students to leave.

We all left to the common room, as soon as we were there Georgia yelled 'Blinky!' A house elf appeared in front of her and Georgia knelt down in front of her then said "Michelle, was it a spell petrification or a creature one?" Michelle replied, "I think it was a creature one, why?" Georgia whispered something to Blinky who vanished in a loud 'POP' she appeared again to shake her head then said "Little Mistress should know, Master Malfoy took those books during Mistresses Gala." Georgia's head was in her hand while she said "Go Blinky and tell no one I summoned you!" Blinky once again vanished in a 'POP'. I looked at Georgia who then said "Katie, my family motto." I looked at the now horrified Katie who just said "you think?" Georgia shook her head and said "No, I know."

Everyone stayed in groups while more people got attacked, there was a rumour going around that Harry was the heir. Georgia pointed out that wasn't possible since the Potter's were heirs of Godric Gryffindor.


	10. Book 2: Chapter 4

_POV Frankie_

Lockhart announced a duelling club. We all had to drag Georgia to it, the results were... interesting.

Duelling Club

We walked into the hall where Lockhart was being his peacock self. After Professor Snape literally sent him flying in their duel. Lockhart announced that he wanted to see if Georgia was a good as a duller as her mother and uncle, so he set her against Pansy. What happened next was funny...

"Professor I've been taught to duel already. I don't think it's fair for Pansy or me." Lockhart nodded at Georgia then said "Then let's see what you've been taught Miss Peterson. You can duel me." Georgia nodded and got onto the platform, I looked at the Slytherin's to see some of them, laughing! I looked at Professor Snape to see him smirking. Georgia and Lockhart did the beginning part of the duel, Lockhart then used stupify Georgia immediately smirked and dogged it then waved her wand and used expeliarmus and then stupify, he managed to block one but the other got him, he fell backwards. Professor Snape woke Lockhart up with a simple evanerate. Georgia quickly left the platform and ran towards me. Harry started duelling Malfoy, Malfoy in the end used a border line dark spell that summoned a snake. Harry started talking to it.

Rumours spread around the school like wild fire. Harry was thought to be an heir of Slytherin. We all got into a lot of arguments defending Harry from Lavender and the other gossipers. We all stayed for Christmas well, Claire was petrified, and many Slytherin's realised they weren't safe. After Christmas many people didn't return, Georgia had an all out shouting argument with her father when he came to try and take her home.

THE Argument

_I_ _went into the hall to see many people watching Georgia and her step-mother yell at each other "Georgia Peterson You Will Come Home!" In reply she got "I-Will-not." Her mother yelled "Stop being a foolish noble Gryffindor!" To that she replied "OH REALLY, do you forget that __MY__ Mother and uncle were Gryffindor's!" There yelling continued on, I was quite surprised that she could yell like that. Her step-mother then yelled "Fine, but will your friends stand by you, when they know of your father's blood line, your heritage! Do they know? Does __your__ cousin know?" Before Georgia could reply Michelle came and said something to her. Georgia then smirked at her step-mother and said "I know what the creature is mother, you have to hide those books harder." Georgia then left the hall, Michelle and Hermione walking beside her._


	11. Book 2: Chapter 5

POV KATIE

After the argument between Georgia and her step-mother, the entire school was asking her what her heritage was, when they got no answer a rumour came out that she was an heir of Slytherin. When she heard this she just laughed making everyone in the common room look her she then said to me. "Katie, I know who the last heir was. And I am not related to him." Colin Creavy was found the next day petrified on the way to the Hospital wing to see Harry after Lockhart banished, the bones in Harry's right arm. Around a week after Colin was petrified, I was taken from Potions with Rachel, Frankie and Malfoy, in the hospital wing there was Michelle and Georgia, petrified. Malfoy immediately went to another bed that had Georgia in it. I noticed that her eyes were open but one was green, emerald green, the other had stayed her usual brown. Malfoy stayed behind while we left to tell Harry and the other Gryffindor's who the latest victims of the heir of Slytherin were. I thought over Georgia's family tree that she showed me. Michelle told us at the beginning of the year that her mother was Harry's aunt. So why wasn't Harry here?

Lessons were normal apart from the fact that the teachers were almost skittish especially after Bins was petrified with a Hufflepuff boy from our year, Justin. Everyone was so tense and terrified, none of the muggle-born's travelled alone. Many purebloods and half bloods separated themselves from there muggle born friends since they didn't want to be among the 2 pure bloods and 2 half bloods petrified so far.

A few days later at our match against Hufflepuff, Harry and Ron were taken to the hospital wing. Hermione had been petrified with a Ravenclaw prefect. After that there were no more attacks until Lucinda was petrified nearly a month later. I was rather upset and I yelled at Harry. "If you don't pull you're saving people thing since someone is going to get killed!"

A month and a half before school ended Frankie was Petrified while Ginny Weasley was taken into the chamber, Harry and Ron had both gone missing, I hope they hadn't taken what I said to Harry to heart. Rachel and I both tried to comfort Percy and the twins. The latter two hadn't pulled any pranks since Georgia was petrified.

After a couple of hours of worrying Harry and Ron showed up in the common room, covered in dust and blood, Harry explained carefully what the monster was and Ron added a few points in when Harry and him went against Lockhart, who had obliveated himself with Ron's wand!

There was a feast the Friday after Harry stabbed the Basalisc in the Chamber.


	12. Book 2: Chapter 6

POV RACHEL

Before we started eating Dumbledore stood up and made some announcements, all the students that had been petrified are coming around due to the Mandrake formula made by Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout. After this everyone clapped, even a few Slytherin's, I turned my head to see Malfoy, he nodded and smirked at me.

I smiled as the doors opened, many heads turned to see Hermione, Harry and Ron reuniting. I saw Lucinda come out with Claire, the latter was quietly welcomed back by the Slytherin's, while Katie ran and hugged Lucinda, to break off to see Frankie, Michelle and Georgia standing in the door way. I ran up to Michelle and hugged her to be also hugged by Frankie. We all walked back over to our seats and I saw that Georgia's eyes were both brown again. She smiled at me and as we sat down Michelle hugged Ginny.

Dumbledore also announced that all school Exams had been cancelled.

POV MICHELLE

I felt something go down my throat and I found I could move my body. I slowly got up to see Lucinda, Claire, Hermione and Frankie leaning over me. After I got up everyone went towards where Georgia was lying, petrified.

Professor Snape poured a separate potion from mine down Georgia's throat. Georgia woke up in a flash her eyes scanning the room. She looked at Professor Snape then said "My necklace, Sir. I need it." He gave her a silver necklace with charms on it. Hermione tried to get closer but was stopped by Professor Snape. She smiled and Georgia put the necklace on, her eyes turned back to their normal brown. She looked at all of us then said "No one can know. Do you understand?" We all nodded then left towards the great hall since Claire had been told to go there. Hermione ran in to be reunited with Harry and Ron. Lucinda and Claire both walked in and walked to their separate tables, Lucinda was hugged by Katie. We stayed where we were while Katie and Rachel came and hugged me and Frankie. Georgia patiently waited until she could hug Katie then Rachel, then we all walked towards our places, I hugged Ginny just before I sat down.

When Dumbledore announced that all exams were cancelled, I heard Hermione breathe "No" I smiled and just afterwards the doors re-opened to reveal Hagrid. Who said "Sorry I'm late. The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused, some ruddy bird called Errol." Georgia laughed at Ron's face. It was well known that Ron's owl was called Errol. Hagrid received a standing applause when Dumbledore, McGonagall and Harry started clapping after Harry hugged him. After the clapping was over we all managed to eat.

Soon the school year was over, Georgia made us all promise not to tell anyone about her and Harry's relation. On the train ride we all sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few other first years. At the station, Georgia left to see her father and step-mother, neither of which looked to happy. She looked at me and nodded then waved goodbye as her father apparated her away, while her step-mother took her things.


	13. Book 3: Chapter 1

POV Michelle

I walked into the Leakey cauldron with my mother, Katie had somehow got to know that Harry was there, staying for the rest of the holidays since something happened. I was shown to his room buy the bar man. Tom, I knocked on the door clutching the letter with one hand. Katie had sent the note to me asking me to give it to him. Harry opened the door then said "Um... Michelle, what are you doing here?" I smiled then said "Harry, this is my mother. Oh I've got to go but here. Katie wanted me to give it to you." I handed him the note and he opened it. He read it out loud:

"_Harry. We need to talk, about Sirius Black. It's VERY important. Rachel sent a letter to me about it."_

"_From"_

"_Katie"_

Apart from that interesting day in the summer, nothing happened. Rachel had gone to stay with Georgia for the last part of the summer, I knew from the lack of letters that they were both busy, since Rachel said that she was planning to get Georgia ridding on a horse. I pity Rachel, she's asking for a miracle.


	14. Book 3: Chapter 2

POV Frankie

Summer passed by quickly with letters exchanged between us. I read in the Papers about Sirius Black's escape and had to admit that whatever he did must be really annoying the auror's to try and figure it out.

The first of September came in quickly my mother dropped me off and said goodbye just as I boarded the train, I made my way to 'our' compartment, where there was a very loud discussion going on. I walked in to see that Lucinda was sitting with us. I sat down next to her and she looked at me then said "They've been like this. Since Georgia and Rachel came in and told them that Black was going to try and get into Hogwarts." I nodded then prodded Katie who looked at me then said "Hi Frankie." Georgia immediately hugged me then started blabbering, about how much she was sorry that she couldn't write but her father insisted that they go to the family home in France. I nodded at her. She sat down to listen to Rachel and Michelle start another 'debate.' Lucinda left to try and find her friends.

The journey to school went per usual; Malfoy came in and said something to Georgia then left. The train suddenly came to a stop. Georgia started fingering her bracelet I noticed that some of the markings started lightly pulsing a pale blue. The door was opened by a Dementor. It started floating towards me and Michelle. Georgia who just stood in front of us then practically hissed "No of us are hiding Sirius Black. So leave!" it kept floating towards us, In the back of my mind, I saw my worst memory, a scorpion had stung me. Georgia's bracelet started glowing brighter then the glow seemed to stop the Dementor, it struggled against the 'shield' until a man walked in and used some sort of charm that got it of the compartment, Georgia's knees buckled, but the man managed to catch her before she hit her head. He muttered something then handed me some chocolate then said "Eat it'll help." "Wait, you're... Remnus Lupin?" He nodded, looked at Rachel then asked "May I ask you how you knew my name..." Rachel smiled then said "Rachel Jay. James Jay is my father. He talks about you, a lot." Remnus smiled then I noticed he had scars on his face. He woke Georgia then handed her some chocolate, also he gave some to Michelle, Rachel and Katie. We all thanked him, and all began eating the chocolate.

The rest of the journey was spent recovering; Georgia showed Michelle her bracelet, and her excuse for the bracelet. "I really, really don't want to see my worst memory, any day soon." I nodded in reply, knowing that I hated seeing or remembering mine.

We got off the train to see Malfoy teasing Harry about fainting because of the Dememtors. Georgia grabbed his arm and pulled him into a carriage before he said anything else, which was equally stupid. I followed the others into the same carriage as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Georgia met as us the entrance with a victorious smile on her face. We all sat together and began talking about the escape of Sirius Black. I noticed that Malfoy was looking at Georgia and Rachel from his table.

Our time table was pretty good. We all had at least one elective together:

Rachel: _Aricmathy,_ _Runes, COMC_

Katie: _COMC, Runes, Aricmathy_

Me: _Muggle studies, COMC, Aricmathy_

Michelle: _Runes, Aricmathy, COMC_

Georgia: _Muggle Studies, Runes, Aricmathy._


	15. Book 3: Chapter 3

POV Rachel

Our first class was 'DADA' I hoped that Professor Lupin was not hard to understand as Quirell or as vain as Lockhart. We walked into the classroom and sat down at an empty desk. I sat with Michelle, Frankie with Katie while Georgia sat with Malfoy. When we all began pulling out our quills or in mine and Michelle's case calligraphy pens, Professor Lupin told us it was a pratical lesson today. We all stood up and watched as he got the desks to move to the sides. He gave us an explanation on the spell we had to use and how to do it.

A wardrobe appeared that apparently had a Boggart in it, we all lined up in single file, and someone began pushing the line forward. We all watched as Neville made a Boggart of Professor Snape wear a dress, handbag and a hat.

Out of all of us, Katie went first, hers turned into a huge snake that she turned into a bright fluffy toy snake, and the class was still laughing as I walked up, the toy turned into a fully grown transformed werewolf, which was my father on a full moon. I pointed my wand at him and yelled "Ridiculous." The werewolf immediately started doing ballet, everyone else laughed while Michelle stepped forward. For Michelle it immediately turned into a man that seemed to be, on fire! "Ridiculous" the figure was immediately wrapped in ice, before I could get a good look at it, Frankie stepped forward and it turned into a giant Scorpion "Ridiculous" the scorpion started tap dancing. Georgia walked forward and the Boggart took the shape of a death eater, she raised her wand then said "Ridiculous." The death eater immediately turned into a grown man with a white dress on whacking himself with a fairy wand. Everyone burst out laughing, I even caught a Slytherin's quietly laughing at the back.

Harry stepped forward, his turned into a Dementor. Professor Lupin immediately stepped in front then it turned into a full moon. "Ridiculous" it turned into a white balloon that flew all around the class room. He gave everyone 5 points to anyone who answered a question right then dismissed us. I turned to see Hermione asking Georgia and Michelle questions, Malfoy practically hissed something to Hermione who stalked of, towards the library... I looked at Katie who went towards her and talked to Hermione. I waited for Georgia as she hugged Malfoy and gave him something from her bag, he looked at it and left, clutching it in his hand. Michelle walked over to me then said "Come on, I'm sure we can meet up in the common room. Besides I heard that the next match is Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor since Malfoy was complaining of his arm injury...

That night in the common room, things didn't go to well. We were all doing our homework, Ron suddenly yelled at Georgia "Why are you friends with a Slytherin?" Georgia just looked at Ron then replied "Because, it may be hard for you to understand but Draco is my friend." She looked at us then said "Sorry about that. I'll be in our dorm." She left upstairs to where our dorm is while we were doing my homework, I noticed Harry was looking up the stairs pensively, he turned back to the chess game he and Ron were playing. When we all went to bed Michelle stayed to play a match with Ron, the supposed Gryffindor 'chess-champion.' I watched as she beat him then left to get some sleep. Since it was the first Match of the season tomorrow.


	16. Book 3: Chapter 4

POV GEORGIA

Everyone was in the stands for the first game of the season, I watched as the Gryffindor chasers scored goal after goal. It seemed to go well for us. Fred and George managed to pratitcally kill the poor Hufflepuff chasers.

The Hufflepuff seeker had fallen of his broom. I pulled Rachel and Michelle to the bottom of the pitch. When we got down to the bottom, Harry had fallen of his broom. Thankfully his fall had been broken by Dumbledore.

The Dementor's started coming into the pitch. I tapped my bracelet three times, making all the power in the bracelet form a glow between Harry, Michelle, Rachel and the Dementor's. Some of the Dementor's started floating towards me; I saw a white wolf and phoenix protroni fly past me and drive the Dementor's away. I withdrew the shield to be caught once again by Professor Lupin, who looked at me while muttering "Too much like her mother..." He looked at my bracelet, and I knew he immediately what it did, since he started saying. "Oh Merlin. Don't you dare do the same thing as your mother..." Michelle pulled the necklace off my neck. I managed to open my eyes while my body dealt with the damage I'd done to it. I looked at Michelle then whispered "Figured me out, Michelle?" She smirked in return while Rachel helped me gain my balance, I turned to Professor Lupin and said "Thanks uncle Moony." I turned and well... tried to leave before I got dragged to the hospital wing by Madame Pomfrey. Dumbledore also told me that I couldn't use the necklace again since every time I did it hurt me, and he didn't want me to end up like my mother...

Flash back

"_LEAVE HER ALONE!" I watched as my Mum ran in towards where two death eaters were, they turned to see her and she tapped her bracelet and a blue light appear around she looked at me then said "Forgive me, my dear." The glow destroyed her and blasted all the death eaters out, "Uncle Prongs! Uncle Padfo'! Uncle Moony! What's wrong with Mommy?" Uncle Padfo' picked me up then handed me to Uncle Moony. I struggled to get to my Mom, when I she looked at me, she handed me her bracelet then put her hand on my head, she started murmuring under her breath and I screamed since my eyes burned, my father came running in then saw Mommy. She stroked my cheek and her hand fell to the floor. I prodded her then said "Mommy. Wake up. Mommy wakes up now." Father picked me up then said "Get out James, Sirius. Remnus tell Lilly that your both welcome here, but the rest of you aren't. GO!" They left I struggled out of my Fathers grip and hugged Uncle Prongs, who ruffled my hair then whispered in my ear. "If anything happens to me and Aunty Lilly, protect your cousin okay." I nodded then he smiled, him and Uncle Padfoot left, Uncle Moony trailing behind._

PRESENT

That was the last time I saw my Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Prongs again. Aunty Lilly came once and I never saw her again. When I was five Uncle Moony stopped visiting as well. I think now it was because that was when father remarried.


	17. Book 3: Chapter 5

POV Katie

Yelling, here they go again, ever since Ron found out Scabbers was missing. He's blamed Hermione's new cat Crookshanks. Hermione of course has to defend her cat... Now I understand why Georgia has been pulling vanish acts... Rachel's talking to the once again arguing members of the golden trio. I still don't believe why their arguing, if I was Ron I would lose Scabbers rather quickly. Once again, more yelling... "WILL you please just LISTEN to someone for ONCE!" Everyone froze, had Rachel just... I looked at Frankie, whose mouth was open in shock. Hermione and Ron both turned towards her, Ron looking a bit pale. Rachel continued what she was trying to say earlier, "I'm sure Hermione will buy you another Rat in compensation for Scabbers. And if she refuses to, argue somewhere else. Hi Harry!" The last part was more cheerful.

As Harry came in looked at the scene Hermione, Ron and Rachel had made then said "I'm going to Hagrid's, are you coming?" They both began getting their books in their bags, with my 'wonderfully' enhanced eyesight I noticed Hermione had a gold chain around her neck. Rachel looked at Harry then said "Can we come as well Harry. Me, Frankie and Katie want to talk to Hagrid." I looked at Rachel thinking one thing _'how can she know?' _I turned towards Frankie who just shrugged, we all grabbed our bags. Just I walked out of the portrait hole I looked at Ginny and said "If you see Georgia or Michelle tell them that we've gone to see Hagrid." The reply I got was a sure, she then went back to her homework.

Me and Frankie were too busy trying to get Rachel to confess why she said that to Harry. Frankie then noticed that the others had gone ahead, we ran to meet them, when we caught up with them we got to see Malfoy being punched by Hermione. We immediately got out of the way of the now running Slytherin's. I heard Malfoy complaining to Goyle and Crabbe something along the lines of his father, would he ever grow up?

After that, we all walked down the hill to Hagrid's. Rachel and I running down the hill, I noticed Rachel had a faint scar on her face, I had to focus to see it. Frankie and the others caught up with us, we then proceeded to get told of by Hermione. "What were you thinking! You could of been hurt! There is a reason for those steps..." Hagrid opened the door and when we got in I talked to Hagrid but it was odd when he looked at Rachel then said "Dumbledore says you have to be careful." She nodded in return, The golden trio talked to Hagrid until there was a knock on the door. Hagrid quickly looked at harry and made us hide in the fireplace under Harry's invisibility cloak. Under it I looked at Harry in amazement then whispered "Where did you buy this?" He smiled then said "My Dad's." I nodded then the door to the hut was opened by Hagrid to reveal...


	18. Book 3: Chapter 6

POV Frankie

The minister walked through with Dumbledore, we managed to get out of Hagrid's hut by the back door, as Dumbledore well... accidently distracted the minister who was here to see the execution of Buckbeak and the executioner whose black mask and robes were rather haunting...

When we got to the top of the hill we saw the executioner kill Buckbeak, I saw Rachel hugging Katie while Hermione was crying on Harry's shoulder. "OW. Scabbers! Come back!" I saw the others now following Scabbers towards the womping willow. Suddenly as Ron tackled his rat, I managed to run towards him with Katie and Rachel. Unfortunately a large wolf sized black dog leaped over and started dragging Ron through a gap in the roots of the womping willow. I ran after Ron, Katie and Rachel running ahead, we kept on running through the tunnel till we reached the... shrieking shack...?

Katie ran up the stairs first, Rachel and I looked at each other then followed her. I watched a bit mystified when Katie transformed into a soot-black panther and leaped at the dog which had transformed into... SIRIUS BLACK! Not good, Harry and Hermione were heading here, towards a known convict that wanted to kill Harry, probably Georgia to if he knew about her. I hope Harry and Hermione got stuck at the whomping willow.

Rachel ran towards the bleeding Ron she took out her wand and desperately started using some healing spells that only slowly got the skin on his leg to join together again. I started trying to help Rachel, but then turned to see 'Katie-the-panther' had knocked Sirius to the ground. Harry and Hermione ran in, Hermione immediately tried a healing spell she'd read about on Ron's leg. I stopped trying to heal Ron's leg since Harry seemed to be very tempted to kill Sirius Black.

Professor Lupin disarmed harry... wait a second... Then he looked at the panther in exasperation then said "Stay in that form if you want to. But please get off Sirius, he's not going to hurt anyone." The panther in question growled at him, she then looked at Rachel who... nodded? Ok I'm very, very, very confused!

The panther got off Sirius then moved towards Harry. Professor Lupin and Sirius Black explained that actually it was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters that night 13 years ago, also he turned into a rat the night everyone thought he died. Rachel suddenly grabbed Scabbers then said "This is Pettigrew. Looks just like the mural... Well minus the fact he's missing a..." She looked at me and I finished of what she was going to say "Finger."

Both Professor Lupin and Sirius Black looked at us, Sirius then made a grab for the rat, but Katie once again knocked him to the ground. There was a bang and the door swung open to reveal...


	19. Book 3: Chapter 7

POV Rachel

Professor Snape walked through the door then looked at the panther that had tackled Sirius Black, he then said "Escaped from Azcaban, got to Hogwarts. To be beaten by a panther. Black, you have well and truly fallen. I always hoped I would be the one to catch you." The panther (Katie) tensed and her eyes looked at me, I nodded then looked at Hermione then whispered "Stun him." She nodded then at exactly the same time as harry and Professor Lupin used Stupify on the unsuspecting Professor Snape, who was thrown into the bed... Ouch. Hermione then started panicking. Harry decided to take Pettigrew to the Dementor's. Frankie the said "Please the scariest thing to do to him, is leave him in the same room as Georgia and Michelle when they discover what he did..."

We all left the Shack and went through the tunnel, I walked beside Professor Lupin, I looked at him then said "Sir, you have had your potion tonight, right?" He stopped in a flash then yelled "Sirius! I haven't taken my potion." Sirius spun around then I pointed upwards where the full moon was being revealed.

I spun around where Frankie was then yelled "Frankie, Hermione, Harry get Ron out of here!" The people in question quickly moved towards the limping Ron.

While Professor Lupin, started the transformation, he practically was screaming in agony, I felt my hand trace the fading scar on my face. A permanent reminder of who, what my father was. I looked at Katie who, in her Panther form just playfully tackled the now unsuspecting werewolf, giving me time to give in to the agony that was the transformation of a hybrid-werewolf. After looking towards Frankie and the others, to see the werewolf professor Lupin coming towards them, and he was in no control of his mind since he hadn't taken his potion. I tackled the werewolf, and by no means did I do it playfully, which was probably the most stupid thing I've ever done. Somehow between me, Katie and Sirius we got the now werewolf, professor Lupin to go into the forest.

******Professor Lupin in werewolf form will now be referred to as Werewolf. ******

Sirius had somehow pulled of a disappearing act without me noticing, just after we drew the werewolf into the forest, me and Katie lost him for a few minets. We managed to find him again and kept him safe, away from the school until the moon went down, forcing him to transform back into a man. When he had, I transformed back since I didn't want my werewolf genes to get control of me. Katie now in her human form ran towards Professor Lupin then conjured a cloak for him while I gave him my spare pain reliever potion that was in my bag. He looked at us then said "Thank you." Before collapsing, we managed to get Professor Lupin to Hagrid's, the half giant gave us a spare pair of clothes of Professor Lupin, when I looked at him in confusion he just looked at me. I charmed the clothes to go onto him. Katie explained to me that she was a were-cat so she could turn into a panther. I had to explain the werewolf heritage.

Somehow we got to the Gryffindor common room, where I was immediately tackled by Georgia who then proceeded with Michelle to tell me and Katie off. I didn't really pay attention but in our dorm we explained everything to Georgia and Michelle. Georgia handed me a book which when I looked through it, it was a diary of a demon, an ice demon. I looked at Georgia who just said "My mothers." I then understood why Michelle ripped of her necklace... Georgia explained to us everything, about her creature heritage, also me and Katie did as well. At the end, Michelle and Frankie came up with a plan for them and Georgia to become Anamagi for me, Georgia then pointed out that she couldn't become an animal, she didn't look too pleased.

POV Michelle

The rest of the year passed normally until it was time for the end of year celebration for 3rd years and above. Somehow we snuck to Professor Lupin's office and dragged him to the Gryffindor common room for the party. After everyone had settled down a bit, since Fred and George had gone to their dorm to get one of their fire crackers. Professor Lupin announced he was leaving. He confided in us later that he was going to stay with 'Padfoot.' Aka Snuffles! I laughed so much at that.


	20. Book 3: Chapter 8

POV Georgia

After news that Sirius Black had escaped custody once again had been announced my father wrote a letter telling me to expect him to pick me up early. He was escorted in by Professor Snape during my runes class, I gave Hermione my letter to the others then said "Give it to the others." She nodded then I walked over towards my father, I waved goodbye to everyone in the class, then I saw my father had my trunk and Snowy. We walked of the grounds this time accompanied by Professor Lupin who was leaving the same time as us. Father began talking to him, I invited him to stay at the holiday home with his new dog since I didn't want to be alone all summer. He nodded and apparated away as soon as he walked through the ward boundary, I gripped onto my father's arm and my suitcase tighter while my father apparated me just by the entrance to the summer home. He walked me inside then left after ordering the house elves to keep the house clean since we were having vistor's over the summer, old friends of my fathers.

Great, I might have to play hostess to a bunch of 'ex'-death eaters. The others were probably having a good time.

POV Katie

Hermione handed me the letter Georgia gave her it stated:

_**Father's picked me up, (if you're going) meet me at the top box for the Quitich world cup. See you soon!**_

_**Georgia Peterson**_

We all packed our bags and started drafting out our summer assignments. In the common room Hermione asked us all what we were doing.

Rachel - Going to see family

Frankie - Going to see family

Michelle - World cup

Me -World cup

Harry -Dursley's, then the world cup.

Ron -World cup

Hermione -World cup

When it was time for us to board the train, I noticed Neville holding hands with Frankie, while Rachel was holding hands with Dean. I looked at Blaize Zambi who nodded back at me along with Malfoy. Michelle came up talking ammently with a Hufflepuff who I'd talked to in the Libary once or twice.


End file.
